Manos frías
by Noe-chanAmuto4ever
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los 6 hermanos Sakamaki se hayan enamorado en el pasado? ¿Seguira en pie el compromiso de Yui y Ayato? ¿Y si despues de 14 años...?
1. Sipnosis

¿Que pasaria si los 6 hermanos Sakamaki se hayan enamorado en el pasado?

¿Seguira en pie el compromiso de Yui y Ayato?

¿Y si despues de 14 años...?


	2. Capitulo 1

_Hace 16 años atras..._

 **-Increible! Mike-san mira! Que hermosa mansion! o Castillo?-dijo aquella chica peliazul que miraba impresionada aquella casa de aquellos jovenes Sakamaki..**

 **-Si,mi princesa- Dijo aquel Mayordomo? Si..**

De repente un porton grandesisimo se abrio y ahi habia una hermosa entrada hasta que la llevaron a un hermosa Jardin..  
 **-Q-Que hermoso!-** dIJO Aquella con ojos verdes medio oscuros y medio claros como la esmeralda..

Aquella niña vio como habian 3 madres 1.. madre le decia a su hijo que deje a ese cachorro.. la 2 madre con pelo morado exigia a su hijo a que estudie.. y la 3er madre estaba encerrada en una torre aquella niña fui corriendo hacia la 1er madre...

 **-Woow! Que hermoso cachorro!-** Dijo aquella niña,mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban mirando al cachorro que tenia el hermano mayor Shuu..

 **-Eh?-** Dijo la 1er madre al ver como esa niña estaba alli no habia niñas eso fue lo que le preocupo a la mujer de cabellera rubia..

 **-T-Tú ¿Quien eres?-** Dijo nerviosa la rubia...

 **-Eh? Yo? *Sonrio* Carpenter Noe...-Dijo la peliazul con ese cabello ondulado ¿Era vampireza o no?-**

 **-E-Eh?** -Aquella rubia quedo en shock la hija de la familia mas importante del mundo,la mas rica,millonaria todo describia a esa familia era perfecta era la mas rica del país del mundo!-

 **-Oh,perdone mis modales..-** Dijo Noe la peliazul.-Y usted como se llama?-Dijo con cortesia la hermosa niña mientras el pequeño Shu y Reiji miraban todo sorprendidos..

 **-B-Beatrix..-** Dijo Nerviosa la madre de Shu y Reiji

 **-Hermoso nombre-** Dijo Noe con una gran sonrisa -

 **-Lastima que daran este cachorrito se sentira muy triste...-** Dijo aquella peliazul-

 **-Ojime-sama es hora de irnos ya-** Dijo Mike el mayordomo de Noe **-OHH Me regalarian este cachorrito?-** Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que enamoraba a todos Noe mirando a Beatrix,Shu y Reiji(Ella no sabia los nombres d elos chicos e.e-

 **-S-Si,señorita-** Dijo Beatrix-

- **M-Mamá?-** Dijo ese hermoso niño llamado Shu mirandio sorprendido a su madre-

 **-¡Que hermosos ojos azules!-** Dijo Noe- **¿Como te llamas?-** Dijo Noe que ya con 4 años hablaba perfecto,sabia leer escribir y eso..-

 **-S-Shu-** Dijo Sonrojado por el acercamiento de Noe-

 **-Pareces un muñeco,igual que el-** Dijo sonriendo Noe señalando a Reiji-

Reiji se sonrojo por eso **-¿Como te llamas?-** Dijo Noe-

- **R-Reiji,¿por que?-** Dijo nervioso tambien..-

- **Por nada** -Dijo aquella peliazul que estaba siendo observada por los hijos de Cordelia y Por ella misma Cordelia-

 **-Señorita su padre no permitira mascotas en la mansion-** Dijo el mayordomo Mike-

 **-¿Y Que?-** Dijo desafiante la peliazul mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos desobedecia a su padre.. y su mayordomo ..

 **-N-nada..-** Dijo Mike **-**

 **-Ahh-** dijo dando un suspiro -

Mientras se acercaba aquella mujer con pelo morado y sus trillizos atras de ellas..

 **-Y tú? Quien eres?-** Dijo La pelimorada

 **-*Sonrio* Carpenter Noe SE-ÑO-RA-** Dijo La peliazul diciendo señora a ella tal quje la señorar se ofendio..

 **-Princesa,respete los modales-** Dijo Mike-

 **-Oye,respeta a mi madre-** Dijo un niño pelirojo-

 **-¿Por qué?-** Dijo aquella niña desafiante-

- **¿No quieres conocer mi verdadera naturaleza verdad?-** Dijo lamiendo el cuello a Noe-

 **-Que-Que rica!-** Dijoel-

 **-NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESODE VUELTA!-** Dijo la pequeña pegandole una cachetada al pelirojo(Ayato es xdd No Laito o Raito asd)

 **-Das asco!-** Dijo la niña mientras veia venir a un niño con una mirada triste y un señor mas grande-

 **-Mike vamonos-** Dijo cortante la peliazul-

 **-Asi que.. ya se conocieron eh?-** Dijo ese señor-

 **-¿Quien es usted?-** Dijo Noe Mientras los otros hermanos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido con Ayato a el no le importo yse acerco a la niña-

 **-Que te crees? Vienes aqui y te haces la dueña?-** Dijo el pelirojo Ayato- **Shhh Ayato Calmate-** Dijo Raito

 **-AYATO!-** Grito el señor mayor mirando a Ayato con cara de enojado-

 **-Señorita disculpe nuestros modales,Soy el dueño de esta casa.. Karlheinz-** Dijo el señor-

 **-Mejor amigo de su padre Hak Carpenter-** Dijo el señor

 **-Usted puede venir cuando quiera a esta casa.. es bienvenida por que.. usted ´puede ser la esposa de algunos de mis hijos-** Dijo el-

 **-No,no gracias.-** Aquella niña saludo a todos menos a El pelirojo y a la señora pelimorada- **No estoy de acuerdo con eso,asi que.. Mike vamonos tengo clases de v-** Fue interrupida por

Karlheinz -

 **-Usted no deside su padre y yo ya lo arreglamos.-** Dijo el señor-

 **-Esta bien.. pero cuando crezca yo no pensara lo mismo..-Dijo Noe con una sonrisa de viva en su Cara-**

 **-Nos vemos a ¿Como se llaman** ustedes?-Dijo señalando a los trillizos y la mujer y a el niño peliblan o pelirosa nose destinguia muy bien...-

-Ayato- **Dijo el pelirojo que lambio su cuello-**

 **-Laito-dijo el otro pelirojo**

 **-Kanato-dijo el otro con pelo morado-**

 **-Cordelia-dijo la señora-**

 **-Subaru-dijo el de mirada triste-**

-Perfecto-Dijo Noe mientras movia las manos y dijo **-Nos vemos dentro de 2 años.-**

 _ **Holaa! soy Noee! en el primer Capitulo de Manos frias *-* Espero les haya gusta dejenme preguntas..!**_


End file.
